How to annoy Skipper
by BlueNinjahCat97
Summary: Uploading the 3rd time, cuz of problems, don't ask! An OC annoying Skipper to death, Private/OC, slight Skivate. R&R.


How to annoy Skipper

Here are some drabbles about my OC Hayley, Private's girlfriend, annoying Skipper to death. XD Have fun.

Disclaimer:PoM doesen't belong to me, it belongs to Nickelodeon and Dreamworks. Also I don't own the song 'Call me maybe'

1) Hippie day(Part 1)

"So Private!", Skipper said, taking a sip from his coffee mug and patting the young penguin's back, "You found a girlfriend?"

"Yes sir, it's our new neighbour. The meerkat Hayley.", Private said in his british accent.

In that moment the 'Private's 1st Prize'-entrance burst open and a small and slim suricate burst into the habitat. She was about the same heigh as Skipper and had sparkling green eyes.

Skipper spread out the coffee and stared at her shocked. "What the deuce!", he yelled.

"Doesen't my outfit look beautiful?", asked Hayley. She wore a big, colourful t-shirt with a 'peace'-symbol on it, wide jeans, round sunglasses and a flower garland.

As she saw Skipper's shocked face, Hayley smiled and sticked out her tounge.

"You look cute.", Private said rubbing the back of his head and staring too the ground.

Suddenly Skipper yelled:"Get out of here!"

"Calm down, my chubby chicken!", Hayley laughed winking at Private who shaked his head worried.

2) Fish crackers

Kowalski walked in the HQ. On the table were five small bowls of food, they were all under napkins, so that he wasn't able to see what food was inside the bowls.

By the time the other penguins also arrived, Private was attended by Hayley.

"What do you do here?", asked Skipper annoyed.

She shrugged. "Private told me, I could eat with you guys today."

Skipper glanced at the young penguin who stared down guiltily. "Sorry Skippah, I wasn't able to say 'no' to her.", he said laying his flipper on her shoulders.

"Fine, but she better keep's her mouth shut." When Skipper took the napkin and saw what was in his bowl he growled. "Who did put FISH CRACKERS into my bowl?"

At once Hayley took out a fish and threw it directly in Skipper's face. "Here's your fish, I just kept it warm for you." She jumped up from her seat and ran to the fishbowl entrance, becouse Skipper followed her.

The other three looked after them worried.

3) Call me maybe

Skipper was fluffing up the pillows, Private watched TV, Kowalski was in his lab and Rico sat in a corner brushing his dolls hair.

Suddenly someone turned up the music and started singing to it.

"_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way.", _ Hayley started dancing around Skipper and poking him.

He stood there, trying to stay calm, becouse he knew it would hurt Private if he'd do anything to Hayley.

"_I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way!",_ Hayley jumped into the bunk of which Skipper just had fluffed up the pillow and threw it directly into his face.

She made a handstand and took out her tounge. While looking at Private she kept singing.

"_Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin', hot night, wing was blowin' where you think you're going baby?",_ She hugged Private who stepped backwards.

In that moment Skipper couldn't take it anymore. He interrubbed Hayley from singing and took her wrist. "STOP SINGING AND DANCING AROUND!", he yelled, but that just made her to go on.

"_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!_

_It's hard too look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!_

_And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

"ENOUGH!", Skipper scramed at the top of his lounges, still trying his best not to slap her.

Speechless the small suricate left the HQ.

4) TV-terror

"Thanks for letting me whatch TV at your habitat!", Hayley said friendly holding Private's flipper. They leaned to each other into a big kiss.

Skipper coughed and glanced at them sternly.

"Maybe you'll be a little less annoying, if we show you some friendly gestures!", Kowalski mumbled doubting.

Skipper rolled his eyes while Hayley turned the TV on. She put in a cassette and pressed the play-button.

"Oh no, please not HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!", Skipper screamed desperated. He tried to leve the room when he noticed, his flipper was chained up to the table, so he had to stay.

"HAYLEY, WHERE ARE THE KEYS?"

"I lost them!", she said impervious, "But you know what comes after HSM?"

It was obvious what she was going to say, so Skipper put his flipper's into his earholes.

But it was hopeless. He had to watch the whole 'Lunacorns'-marathon. 3 whole seasons!

5) Happy Birthday

Hayley walked into the HQ noticing that except Skipper no one was there.

"I wanted to see Private!", she said disappointed.

"Obviously!", Skipper grumbled, "He isn't there, you can go now!"

But she walked over to him and sat down at the table. Suddenly Hayley took out a bucket and spilled it over Skipper's head. Pink, Violet and silver confetti rained down on him and layed on his flat head.

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Skippy! Happy Birthday to you!", _Hayley sang exited.

"Hayley!"

"Yes?"

"TODAY ISN'T MY BIRTHDAY!"

"I have presents.", The suricate said exited.

Skipper rolled his eyes, whiping of the confetti from his head, while Hayley placed a big green packet with a blue ribbon on his flat head.

Skipper took it and ripped off the paper. When he saw the two presents he couldn't take it anymore. They flew at Hayley, who ducked away and started running. She burst out the door to Kowalski's lab and locked it.

Skipper trapped about his presents. A one-way ticket for a flight to Denmark and an 'I 3 Denmark'-shirt. ;D

A/N: Hope you liked the first 5 drabbles, R&R, no flames. Should I make more of this?


End file.
